movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
It's the Easter Pokemon, Stephen Squirrelsky!
http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3ecmep (the film begins) (Stephenie came along with a bag of eggs) (humming a tune) (Knocks the door) Stephenie: Here are the eggs I've got. Lillian: Great. Come right in. Stephenie: Okay. Lillian: This is how we color eggs. You get the eggs ready and I'll make the colors. Stephenie: With pleasure. (Lillian makes the colors) (while Stephenie gets the eggs ready) (But she was frying them) Stephenie: How do we color the eggs if we fry them? Lillian: Oh... Uh... Oh... Stephenie: What's wrong? (Lillian yells) Lillian: D'oh! It's the Easter Pokemon, Stephen Squirrelsky (the film begins) (Psy plays the piano) (so well) Anais: We got another one of those lovely holidays coming where boys bring presents to pretty girls, Especially queens like me. Gumball: Especially Grand Dukes like me. Anais: You know, Big bags of candy, Eggs and all sorts of things. It is a time for getting things. Darwin: And especially prime ministers like me too. Psy: If it's a time for getting things, it would also be a time of fun, and also the start of spring. Anais: I know. It's the time of giving for living. Psy: What are you on about? All you think about is... Give me, give me, give me. Just like Dastardly and Muttley where Muttley tells Dastardly to give him some medals. Anais: That's called survival. Psy: Well, that is true. (plays an episode of Dastardly and Muttley in their flying machines where Muttley says 'Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!') (Later in the rain) (which is pouring down) (Kessie shivers in her nest) Kessie: Brrrr! It's so cold. (Kessie feels the rain) Kessie: I hate rain! (Kessie gets out of her nest) Kessie: That's it! I'm getting out of the rain! (She walks onward) Kessie: I'll go find some way to get dried up! (She came to Pikachu) Kessie: Could you dry me up, please, Pikachu? (Pikachu dries her up) Pikachu: That's better. Now I'm all dried up. (Then Kessie took Pikachu to her nest that was her problem) Kessie: The problem is... When it keeps raining, I keep getting soaken wet. (Pikachu shrugs) Kessie: Well, if there is one problem, here's another one. Pikachu: Pika, Pika. Kessie: That's what problems are. If we have a problem, it gets solved with help. (She pours the water out of her nest and drops it) Kessie: Try it on for size. (It landed on Pikachu's head) Pikachu: Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (Later) (with the others) Andrina: It's almost Easter and I don't have shoes. Just slippers. Gumball: It's almost Easter and we're off to get some supplies. Best if you'd join us to get Easter baskets, candy, eggs, and other stuff. Rocky: Shopping's a waste of time. But the Easter Pokemon will do the rest. Darwin: Oh, Rocky! How could you drive us crazy? Andrina: The Easter Pokemon? Rocky: Sure, Andrina. As long as our film spoof travels continue in more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs, we'll never continue all this Easter trouble. Andrina: What's the Easter Pokemon? Rocky: He is a smart Pokemon, who passes out all the Easter stuff to good heroes like us. Andrina: You mean it? Rocky: I'm sure I do. Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on, Andrina. Wanna get new shoes. Right? Andrina: Yeah, sure, I do. (So they head to the mall) (to get some stuff) (Twin Bunnies were there) (waiting for the others) (They came in) Lillian: Oh, look, Stephenie. There they are. Stephen Squirrelsky: Twins, What are you doing here? Stephenie: We're here to get some eggs to color for Easter. Lillian: You see, Stephenie fried the last batch, But I'm trying to teach her. Rocky: I think this is a waste of time to buy some colored eggs. Darwin: Rocky! Rocky: So now, what brings you here? If you've lost your marbles, are you sure the Easter Pokemon is real? We're sure he can do the work. Stephenie: Easter Pokemon? Rocky: Yeah, I'm sure he's real, for he might do all the work for us. Lillian: You're ridiculous. Come on. Stephenie: Yes, Lillian. I'm coming. (We enter) (and look around to find the stuff we need) Rocky: What the... Andrina: If it's Easter, how come they've still got Christmas stuff put up in this store? Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. Rocky: Unbelievable! (looks around) (Andrina stop at some hats) (and goes 'Oh!') (She put one on) (and smiled) (Pikachu wears one too) (and smiles too) (They laugh) (with joy) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ahem. Andrina: Sorry. Stephen Squirrelsky: We're suppose to get news shoes not a hat. Andrina: Right-o. Sorry. (They went onward) (to find some shoes) (They up the stair way) (and upward) (But Pikachu went down) (to the bottom) (Andrina came to the shoes) (and found some) Stephen Squirrelsky: Why high heels? Andrina: That's because they'd make us guys tall. (She whabbles) Andrina: Better watch out. Stephen Squirrelsky: Careful. Andrina: I'll try not to. (Meanwhile with Pikachu) (who is downstairs) (Came to a gumball machine) (and saw some gumballs) (He place a coin in the machine) (and try to grab some gumballs) (Gumballs came out too much) (and made Pikachu slip) Pikachu: Pikaaaaaa! (slips) (THUMP) (and crashes) (He rubs his head) (to get better) (He sees eggs) (and looks into their holes) (Sees bunnies) (and gasps with joy) Pikachu: Pikachu! (jumps with joy) (He dances) (with joy) (Later) (with the others) Lillian: Well, It's been nice shopping with you. We got another batch of eggs and I'll teach Stephenie to color them. If. Rocky: Don't say you've been warned. Lillian: Why? Rocky: Because the Easter Pokemon is coming and will do all the work if so. Andrina: You sure? Really? Rocky: Yeah. I'm sure. Andrina: Since I got new shoes, I'm new already. Rocky: Well, it is true. The Easter Pokemon will come. (Gumball facepalms) Gumball: Oh, good grief. Darwin: He's insane. Anais: There's no such thing. (Later with Pikachu) (who is still downstairs) (Picked a birdhouse) (for Kessie to sleep in) (He buys it) (and pays for it) (Later with Kessie) Kessie: It sure will not take long, alright. (Pikachu hangs the bird house on the tree) Kessie: There. All done. (Kessie couldn't fit through the hole) Kessie: Too small. (Pikachu fix it) Pikachu: Pi. Kessie: Mmm Mmm. Pikachu: Pika? Kessie: Mmm Mnn. Pikachu: Pi? (She shook her head) Pikachu: Pi, pika! (He grab the birdhouse) (and puts Kessie in it) Kessie: Ow. (rubs her head) (Later with Rocky and Andrina) Rocky: Every Easter, The Easter Pokemon comes heading along with bag of Easter stuff. Which he always gives to us good heroes. Andrina: That sounds like a story from a book. It's like when Dumbo has overgrown ears that makes him fly. That's a story. Rocky: That was different. Since he got help, that is. It's Easter. Andrina: But no offense, I don't think I believe you. Rocky: Well, if we're going on more film spoofs like The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) that Jack has made, I'm sure we'll get more friends on our team as the Easter Pokemon won't fail you. Andrina: What if the Easter Pokemon fails you? Huh? Rocky: He never will and will always succeed to impress us. Andrina: Soon, We'll know that he's not real. (Rocky gulp) Rocky: But he is real and I'll prove it to you. (Later with the Twin Bunnies) (who were trying to color the eggs) (Lillian still making the colors) (and Stephenie trying to make the eggs) (She puts four on a waffle maker) (and to roast them) Stephenie: Eww. (Then she puts one in a toaster) (but can't put it in) Stephenie: Nothing happen. (puts them in a cooker) (Lillian gasps) Lillian: Oh! That's still not right! Can't you ever do it right?! (Later they walk along) (and meet Rocky) Rocky: Hi Twins. Where you're going in such a hurry? Lillian: We're still running out of eggs. I'm teaching Stephenie how to color them, but things keep going wrong. Rocky: Don't waste time on that, The Easter Pokemon will take care of it all. Stephenie: Really? Rocky: Yes. On Easter Sunday, It'll give eggs to all the heroes. Stephenie: Rocky says it's true, right, Lillian? Lillian: He's insane. There's no such thing as an Easter Pokemon. Come on, Let's get another batch. Stephenie: No, it is true. I'm serious, really. Rocky: It's a waste of time. Stephenie: Told you so. (Later at Kessie's birdhouse) (Pikachu looks in) (That the inside was like a fancy house) (and seemed to delight Pikachu) (Then he gets his nose stuck in the hole) (and tries to get it out) (Just shakes the birdhouse) (but also breaks it apart) Kessie: Whoa! Whoa! (then destroys it) (SMASH) Kessie: Oh dear. (She looks at Pikachu firmly) (Pikachu chuckles with fear) Kessie: You big varmett! Look what you've done! You smash my new home! Shame on you! Shame on you! (Pikachu sombers) (Later as they walk along) (they rejoin Lillian and Stephenie) Lillian: Hey Pikachu. Joining us to get more eggs? (Pikachu nods) Lillian: Okay. (they walk on) (The door closes in on Kessie) Kessie: Ooh! (When they're in the shop) (they play a musical tune) (When winding up music boxes) (and dancing) (They dance) (so beautifully) (The music boxes ends) (and they stop dancing) (Pikachu kissed the Twins) (and made them gasp) (Pikachu walked along) (to get some new nests) Lillian: Golly. He's so sweet. For he can dance. So he knows how to make everyone happy. Stephenie: Just a shock of electricity from him is nice. Lillian: Anyway, back to looking for eggs. (Pikachu founds the same birdhouse) (and purchased it) (Later with Kessie) (he makes a ladder for Kessie) Kessie: Thank you. Pikachu: Pika. Pikachu. (She gets in her new birdhouse) (and makes her place look better) (Later with the Twins) (who try to paint the eggs again) Lillian's line. Lillian: Now let's try this again. And this time, do not fail. Follow the rules. Stephenie: Okay. Lillian: Good. Just let me know when they're boiled. Stephenie: Okay. Lillian: And don't break them open. (Stephenie gets a pot) (and puts water in it) Stephenie: Got the pot filled up. Lillian: Good. But don't break the eggs open. Stephenie: Okay. (She cracks them and puts the yorks into the water) They're all in. Lillian: Good. (The water boils) Stephenie: They look done, Lillian. Wanna look at them? Lillian: Okay. (She sniffs) Lillian: Smells like soup. (She looks at the boiled water) Lillian: What?! You made egg soup? By breaking the eggs open and not leaving them in their cells? How dare you! (Stephenie tumbles) Stephenie: Sorry, Lillian. Lillian: AUAGH!!! Stephenie: It was an accident. (Later) (sometime) Stephen Squirrelsky: What's the matter? Lillian: Stephenie keeps messing things. If every time we go to the store to get some eggs, we always break them and boil them. Stephenie: But we can't. Lillian: It's just like Toad ignores warnings, but squanders his father's money, then gets his friends a bad name with his nasty driving. Rocky: Don't worry. The Easter Pokemon will handle everything. Lillian: If he does exist, that is. Yeah, I guess you're right. I want all of us to be pleased. Rocky: Soon, You'll see. Stephenie: Oh boy. I can't wait. (Later) (A Few Moments Later card is seen) Narrator: A Few Moments Later... (Anais was coloring eggs) Rocky: Gee, guys. Why are you coloring eggs? And what are you doing with them? Anais: We don't wanna listen to your story. Gumball: Yeah. You've got a crazy imagination, right? Darwin: Yeah. Easter's simple just pant the eggs. Rocky: Well, there is some mistake. Wattersons: (Penn Teller's voice) Shut the heck up! (Rocky jumps back) Rocky: Hey! No need for that! (Later, They set out the painted eggs) Gumball: You put them in hiding places. Anais: And who's gonna find them? Darwin: Us heroes, of course, and you know who. Anais: The royal and prettiest, Queen Anais. Gumball: The Duke Gumball, that's me. Darwin: And Darwin the Prime Minister. Rocky: Very good. (They went onward unknowing Pikachu) (who was following) (Taking the eggs) (and trying not to get seen) Narrator: The Next Day... Lillian: Well here it is. Easter morning and no colored eggs. Stephenie: Not a single one in sight. (Then with Rocky and Andrina) Andrina: You've just had to do it again, right?! I've been waiting here at dawn since there's not a sight of the Easter Pokemon! Well, you're wrong, Rocky! No sign of him! How could this be happening?! Therefore, how can we film spoof travel on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs like The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43's Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43's Style), that Jack has made if The Easter Pokemon has not yet arrived? (Then with Stephen) (who is thoughtful) Stephen Squirrelsky: Guess this is a special holiday this spring, Alone this time and never got an egg. What's wrong with this place? (Then with the Wattersons) Anais: This'll be the best Easter Hunt ever. (Then with Kessie) (who is still asleep) (Then back with Rocky and Andrina) Andrina: How could you?! How could you do this to us?! This is so not fair! If we had found those eggs, we'd be happy to find them! And there is still no sign of them yet! Not a sight! How could I have be so selfish? (Twins sighed) (and heard something coming) (Pikachu skips along) (delivering all the eggs) Rocky: Could it be? It is! It's coming! It's coming! The Easter Pokemon is coming! Andrina: So it is! Yippee! We've got ourselves Easter Eggs! (Watersons gasps) Gumball: Here he comes! Stephen Squirrelsky: HUH?! Darwin: He does exist! It's him! (Pikachu gave the Twins eggs) (and they cheered) (Then to Rocky and Andrina) Rocky: Told you he would come! See what I mean?! Andrina: Thanks. Rocky: Woohoo!! (Then Pikachu gave one to Psy) Psy: Thank you. (Then one into Kessie's house) Kessie: Oh! (She gasps) Kessie: Oh, an egg. (She lay on it) Kessie: Ah... (Then Pikachu shook the Watersons' hands) All: Thanks. (Then gave them eggs) (that they hugged) (Then he came to Stephen) (and gave him an egg) (But the basket was empty) (and had no eggs) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. Andrina: See? Rocky's right. There is an Easter Pokemon. Anais: Some Easter Pokemon. He gave me my own egg! Darwin: Mine too. Gumball: Don't care. Psy: But it's true. Stephenie: What'll we do now when we got our egg? Lillian: Put a little salt on them and eat them. (Stephenie put salt on her egg) (and took a bite) (She chews) Stephenie: Tastes a little funny. But hey. Not bad. (Lillian gasps and facepalm) (and tries the same as Stephenie did) Narrator: 2 weeks later... (Anais was still angry) Rocky: Still upset about it? That's only when we found them. Anais: I can't help it! I never get over it! NEVER! Rocky: Well, let's not get too hasty. It's a good thing we've found them. Anais: Still can't! Rocky: Well, you must. You'll get used to getting over it, you'll see. Anais: I'll fix that. Rocky: And what can that be? (Later she came to Pikachu) Anais: Okay, Pokemon. Come here and let's fix this up. (Pikachu kisses her) (She gasps) Anais: Oh, golly. He likes me. Maybe I was wrong. What a sweet Easter Pokemon he is! (Scene end) (and close) Narrator: And that is how Pikachu became The Pokemon Easter Bunny! Stephen Squirrelsky: The Easter Pokemon. All: Yay! (Credit plays) (and stops) Category:Movies